Endless Dreams are Possibilities
Endless Dreams are Possibilities is the fourteenth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary The Star Carnival is about to have it's first talent show, Callie meets a new girl named Nicole Northwood, who has dreamed of performing on stage, but has a serious case stage fright, Callie helps Nicole realize her dreams with the help of Robbie and the gang. Plot Flyers for the talent show/the big news One morning, Callie and Kelsey were at Ernie's smoothie shop chatting, when suddenly, they saw some flyers for the talent show, Ernie told them that everyone is going there to perform there. With that, they told their friends about it as they spread the word. Telling Robbie and his friends/excited about tomorrow/Callie meets Nicole At Sugarcube Corner, Callie explained to Robbie and his friends about the upcoming talent show starting tomorrow. It was so exciting, then, at town square, Callie meets the new girl, Nicole Northwood. Meeting the Northwood Family/The family tour/Mandi's devious plan As Nicole showed Callie her house, she introduced her to her family as they gave her a tour around their home. Just then, outside of the window, Mandi came up with a devious plan. Callie introduces Nicole to Robbie and the gang/heading to the Star Carnival At the Canterlot City Mall, Robbie and everyone else were were introduced to Nicole by Callie and were very glad to meet her. Later, they started to head to the Star Carnival for some more fun. It's time for the show to begin/signing up for the talent show Then, Callie, Nicole and the Radiant Stars meet with Angus Scattergood, Pinky and the Digital Heroes as they signed up for the talent show. The rehearsal starts/Nicole gets stage fright/Callie finds Nicole/trying again Soon enough, the performers are about to begin their rehearsal. Just as Nicole was getting stage fright, she bumped to everyone, and they made a huge mess at the the stage, feeling ashamed for ruining the rehearsal, Nicole ran away, Callie had to find her and help try again. The talent show begins/the performers are ready That night, the talent show is about to begin as the performers make ready for their part to win. Callie gets captured/saving the best for last/Angus distracts the audience Callie was getting ready for her talent, but then she got captured by Mandi's goons, so that she could save the best for last. Just then, Angus Scattergood keeps the audience busy by creating a distraction. Mandi takes the spotlight/the crowd goes boo/Ratchet heads out to search As the crowd by this point were getting excited with the performer's talents, Mandi temporarily placates her by claiming she saved the best act for last, it's finally her time to shine! then, she takes her song to the next level, as the crowd started booing at her, Ratchet and Clank has to find Callie to make sure she's alright. Nicole sings on stage/Determinate/Callie rocks out Then, Nicole got on the stage, only to receive an unexpected surprise. everyone likes her performance, she is a very good singer and dancer, With enough determination, Callie came to the stage just in time to rock out. Callie and Nicole are the winners/Nicole thanks Callie/their first sleepover After the talent show was over, Mitch Gordon came to announce the winners of the talent show, Callie and Nicole. much to Mandi's shock, Nicole thanks Callie for the encouragement she gave to Nicole before she did her performance, And happily, Callie and her friends enjoyed their first sleepover with Nicole at her house. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Civilians *Callie Jones *Nicole Northwood *Cedric Jones *Felicia Jones *Gerald Northwood *Shirley Northwood *Cody and Tommy Northwood *Chloe Stanford *Zoey Stanford *Mandi Bucksworth *Christine Biskit *Stacy Biskit *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Laura Anderson *Jordan Carmichael *Travis Romero *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *Pinky *Murray *Cleo *Mitch Gordon *Spongebob Squarepants *Mr. Krabs *Stephanie *Hip-Hop Harry *Justin *Erika *Kathy *George *Jake *Pearl *Mail Carrier Carla Performers *Pearl - Cheer leading * The Break Dancers - Break Dancing * Chloe and Zoey Stanford - Ballet * Gary - Poetry * The Digital Heroes - Sonic Heroes theme song * Jake - Telling Jokes * Mickey and Minnie Mouse - Mountain Greenery * The Amazing Plankton - Magic Tricks * Mandi Bucksworth - It's All About Me * Nicole Northwood - Determinate * The Radiant Stars - The Real Music in You Trivia *This short is based on Spongebob Squarepants - Culture Shock Transcript *Endless Dreams are Possibilities Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Stories Category:TMNTHedgehog5